Iggy and Max's Secret
by PurpleWings71
Summary: Iggy and Max have a secret the story revolves around Max, Iggy and surprisingly Fang. story is better than the failed summary!
1. Chapter 1 What's going on

**A/N so hey it's me again with my new/old story it is better than the other one because I have spent more time on it and it actually has a plot line to it. I don't own max ride duh I'm a girl. But I do own Chase.**

**P.S no Conrad and four years later **

**Iggy, Fang & Max: 18**

**Nudge: 16 Gazzy: 12 Angel: 10 Chase: 2**

**Gazzy: HI!**

**Me: Sorry he ate all the cookies and saw what I was doing.**

**Chapter 1: What's going on?**

Fang hasn't come back yet…Chase's scared and Angel can't pick up either of their thoughts even though Chase is right next to her. He is doesn't have mind blocks yet he's only two. You are all probably thinking why don't you call Fang on his cell phone well he left it uncharged again. Your also probably wondering where the rest of the flock is well Iggy left two years ago when Chase was born because as he put it "All pyromaniacs have anger issues and mine have taken over" and we haven't heard from or seen from him since. Gazzy is here he just is somewhere probably plotting ways to kill Chase because he hates him. Nudge got a job in a big city and she is safe and we hear from her…sometimes. If she knew how we are not happy she would come back and we would love that but she wouldn't be happy anymore and we all know that Nudge is not Nudge without being happy. We as in Fang and I know that Angel would love to take Gazzy and just fly away to find Iggy and then the three of them would go live with Nudge but she's afraid to leave us. I find here in her bedroom and say,

"Angel you and Gazzy can go."

She looks at me with a huge smile on her face but says,

"Are you sure."

"Yeah," I say, "Get Gazzy and I'll help you guys pack."

I help them pack and then 20 minutes later they leave. When they leave they take a little part of me with them. Also I know there is nothing to worry about they are safe because all the erasers and white coats are gone but still they are only 10 and 12 and they are bird hybrids! I can't help feeling that Fang is waiting for Angel and Gazzy with Iggy and they all left me…and Chase. I mean Chase isn't even Fang's he's Iggy's but only Iggy and I know that. That's why when Fang found out he severely injured Dylan and would have killed him if I hadn't stopped him. Everybody thinks that Chase is Dylan's even though Chase looks just like Iggy even though I have dyed his hair brown ever since he got hair. Now it's even more strawberry blond than ever they didn't say anything. I would dye it again but why should I if it's only me and him.

"Why don't we go for a walk," I tell Chase.

"Okay," he says happily oblivious to the fact that we are now alone.

Even though Chase has wings he doesn't know how to fly Iggy said he would teach him but he bailed. Fang hated Dylan so refused to teach Chase to fly Gazzy is too young and hated Dylan and I won't I just won't. It's a secret fear of mine that we didn't defeat Itex and they will rise again. Well it is time to go back home and stop talking about my secret fears.

10 minutes later

Awww crap!

**A/N so hey again yeah short but a cliff hanger I have up until chapter six but I need to write for NaNoWriMo so yeah.**

**Gazzy: so how do you like it read and review please it makes her extremely happy and check out her other story it's good to and I'm mean in it! So Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2 What happened when we all left

Narrators P.O.V

Well while Max get over the shock of her home burning down I will tell you what happened the white coats have once again risen and have captured the rest of the flock and are now surrounding Max and Chase.

Maximum's P.O.V

"Chase come here," I shout picking him up when he comes near enough.

I fly up with a jump and two powerful strokes. The erasers yell up at us but all I care about is getting Chase to safety and saving the flock from the evil clutches of 'the school'.

Now that I think about it maybe what Iggy and I did wasn't very smart some would say it was stupid because now I have to keep Chase safe while saving the flock. Also once I save the flock we will all be on the run again and Chase is only two years old so maybe I should teach Chase to fly but I can't I swore I wouldn't… well maybe I could leave Chase with the Hawks and save the flock.

40 minutes later 

There's a problem the Hawks are not here so that means I have to take Chase with me to 'the school' while I save the flock this will be a lot harder than I thought with him in my arms the whole time. Also Iggy definitely won't like that I'm bringing chase on a rescue mission.

30 minutes later 

The flock is outside 'the school' maybe it won't be so hard to rescue them. I land on the roof only getting the attention of my flock we all fly up on a silent count of three. Then Jeb who somehow survived without our noticing he yells up at us/me,

"Maximum Ride get back down here this instant or I will make your life even worse than ever before!"

I pale very quickly and then scream,

"Iggy catch!"

I throw him Chase and luckily Iggy catches him. As I fly down to Jeb the flock screams things like Max No and No Max you can't and you hear Iggy in the background screaming,

"What the he-heck is going on!"

Chase is crying…really hard I scream back to them,

"I have to, Iggy explain," before landing.

Iggy's P.O.V

We were in the yard of Itex and Angel tapped my hand three times meaning up and away straight on the count of three I follow this simple directions. Then I hear Jeb yell about Max so I assumed she had come and I found out she really had come when she yelled,

"Iggy catch,"

I catch something in my arms…wait not someone! Max threw our son to me no wait even worse than that she brought our son on a FREAKEN RESCUE MISSION TO THE FREAKEN SCHOOL WHERE SO SWORE SHE WOULDN'T! Everyone is yelling things like Max no so I scream over them,

"What the he-heck is going on."

No one answers me but Max yells,

"I have to, Iggy explain."

He-double-hockey-sticks she left and I am left to explain to the flock that Chase is mine not Dylan's.

"To the hawk's cave," I say to everyone.

30 minutes later

"Iggy…" Fang asks worried.

"What," I say agitated.

"What did Max mean by 'explain'," he asks.

"Something that I have to tell you but before I do please tell me something," I say.

"Sure Ig," Fang says calmly.

"What does Chase look like?" I ask.

Fang's P.O.V

Well duh he wants to know what the kid he caught looks like but that is way to many words for me.

Iggy's P.O.V

"Ummm," Fang says.

Luckily Nudge speaks up,

"Well let's see here he has blue eyes like electric blue just like yours and brown-no uh strawberry blond hair with brown highlights even though he always had brown hair when we were there and it's a little longer in the front like down to the tops of his eye brows and in the back it is shorter like Gazzy's."

"Kay, thanks," I say saving the picture in my mind.

"Chase," I say.

I hear a whimper and assume it's from Chase.

"Come here," I sigh.

While picking him up I ask the others,

"So who does Chase look more like Dylan or…me?"

**A/N hey so cliff hanger and I have a question I have the whole story planned and half written is it better than my other story that I just kind of write or is spontaneous better?**

**Any way read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Life goes on I think

**A/N Hey guys so here's the next chapter I want to tell Hpleen that you will see Fang's reaction because it is hilarious. So yeah here's the chapter.**

"OMG," Nudge yells.

"[Insert swear world of your choice here]," Fang says.

Yes he did just swear out loud in front of Chase but before I can smack him Nudge does.

"Hey," Fang says.

Gazzy doesn't say anything probably thinking about how things are falling apart and Angel starts crying, I grab Chase and fly away with him. I don't know if I will ever go back now.

Fang's P.O.V

I can't believe Iggy and Max…when did they…uggg I need to punch something.

Gazzy's P.O.V

Iggy and Max sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…

Angel's P.O.V

Awww Fang wants to punch something…

Nudge's P.O.V

I can't believe this why didn't I realize this I mean Chase looks just like Iggy even with brown hair I could I not notice that…

Fang's P.O.V

[Insert swear word or your choice here] I just punched the cave wall and it hurt less than finding out that Chase is Iggy's not Dylan's.

"Come on guys," I sigh.

Off to find Iggy and Chase then save Max from Itex. Max left because she didn't want to tell us Chase is Iggy's didn't she because now that he's here she would have to I mean come on we would find out somehow.

20 minutes later

Well I see Chase but no Iggy.

"Gazzy get…never mind," I say.

What was I thinking Gazzy would drop/kill Chase. I fly down and get him thinking why couldn't he be mine snap out of it I tell myself of course he isn't mine I made them trust me then left them all mental face palm.

"Chase where's Iggy?" I ask.

"He left me on the cliff for you to find then he left muttering to himself," Chase answers.

Great now we have a suicidal flock member [Max], and a crazy flock member [Iggy] and they had a child together.

20 minutes later

"Fang," Chase says worried,

"Yeah I say remembering that he is in my arms.

'Don't kill him…please," Chase says…more like pleads with me.

I ruffle his hair and say,

"I won't, I won't,"…yet.

Iggy's P.O.V

I left Chase on a cliff for the flock to fund and I was going to kill myself but decided that I deserved to be tortured…because of what I did to the flock…and Max. there's Itex time to land…forever.

Max's P.O.V

I'm 18, I give up Fang can be leader and Iggy can take care of Chase. I on the other hand will stay at Itex and get what I deserve, so far they have run four tests and fed me once. Now it is 9:27pm and Itex is closed I find it funny how no one guards the experiments at night.

Iggy's P.O.V

Crap its 9:27pm no one is here…well now I could rescue Max and take her place…

**A/N hey so another cliff hanger they all may end that way I don't remember so yeah read and review! Thanks! 466 words!**


	4. Chapter 4 Chase's Ability

**A/N so sorry for not updating sooner I haven't had time but I will I'm thinking of updating every Monday morning how does that sound. Oh I also don't own Maximum Ride just the plot of IAMS-Iggy and Max's Secret.**

Chapter four: Chase's New Ability

Max's P.O.V

"Iggy," I whisper.

"I'm here," he said starting to pick the lock.

"Are the others here?" I ask.

"No I'm going to take your place because the flock needs you more than they need me," he says.

The lock pops open and I grab Iggy's hand running down the hall.

"The flock would die without your cooking and I need you and Chase defiantly needs you I am not leaving you here I love you!" I say and we break out through the doors and into the cool summer night and we take off.

Chase's P.O.V

Mommy and daddy are both gone, Fang is carrying me…and I kind of wish he would drop me so I can learn to fly but he never would he loves mommy too much. Oh yeah I know that because when daddy picked me up for the first time of his own free will I got an ability I can feel people's emotions and why they feel that way and who they feel that way about.

"Fang," I ask cautiously.

"Yeah," he says glancing down at me.

"Why do you…love mommy so much?" I ask rushing the last part so he can't interrupt me.

He almost drops me but doesn't because of the earlier stated reason. Under his breath he asks, "How do you know?"While looking around to make sure the others didn't hear.

"Because I can feel other people's emotions," I say casually.

"What the {Insert choice of swear word here," Fang says.

"Drop me," I say.

"What no Max and Iggy would kill me," Fang says.

"Fine," I say jumping out of his arms.

"[Insert swear word of your choice here],"Fang says.

I snap out my wings and start to fly just like the others.

Fang's P.O.V

That kid may look like Iggy but he acts like Max. He flippen jumped out of my arms. But he started to fly so we are A-okay if he hadn't Max and Iggy would have killed me…speak of the devils…

Nudge's P.O.V

"Chase," I yell.

"What," he yells back at me.

"Your parents," I yell back indicating to the two figures in the distance.

"Yeay," he shouts.

"You're flying they will KILL Fang," I say running out of time.

"Oh," he says flying into my arms and pulling his wings in.

"Good now they will just think Fang got tired of holding you and handed you off to me and you can fly out of my arms and too them," I say.

Iggy's P.O.V

Fang just flippen attacked me that is not flippen okay! Max pulled him off me but Gazzy's yelling that she kissed him! I can't flippen believe Max flippen said she flippen loved me then flippen kissed flippen Fang! I'm flippen leaving and never flippen coming back!

Fang's P.O.V

I attacked Iggy but Max pulled me off him but get this she kissed me but then Gazzy told Iggy and Iggy flew off and Max made me go after him.

10 minutes later

I caught up to Iggy and he said, "Go die in a flippen hole on your flippen birthday Fang," **{courtesy of my real life friend} **

"No," is my simple response.

"Yes," he says.

"No," I say again.

"Yes," he says.

"No," I say.

"Yes," he pleads.

"Were going back," I say grabbing his arm and turning back to where the flock is located. I thought he would resist but he doesn't. After awhile Iggy says, "You hate me don't you Fang?"

"No…we just need to talk to Max," I say.

"Oh well in that case don't die in a hole," he says.

"Wasn't planning on it," I say.

**A/N hey so good chapter probably not but please review and my friend I mentioned well she's on here too and is writing a Harry Potter fan fiction go check her out her story isn't one of those that is over used and is really good kay I'm rambling review then go check out **TeamNevillePeetaIggy .

**Oh and question of the chapter {which I will start doing}: How many of you know of Taylor Swift?**


	5. Chapter 5 Seperation or Agreement

**A/N **So this chapter is a little confusing it has two "parts" one where it ends and one where it keeps going so long story short my friends made me less confident so I "Ended" it.

Max's P.O.V

"To the Cave we have to talk," I say.

40 Minutes Later

"What," Fang half screams after I tell them.

"I think it would be best if we split up," I yell back.

"How ," Iggy asks calmly.

"Chase and I will go together," I say.

"Fine I'll take Gazzy," Iggy sighs.

"I'll take the girls then," Fang says.

"Chase say bye to Iggy," I say.

"Bye Daddy," Chase says hugging Iggy. I see Fang stiffen at the use of that word.

"Bye little buddy," Iggy says sadly.

I pick Chase up and take a running start and fly out of the cave and whatever lies straight.

Iggy's P.O.V

"Bye guys," I say.

"Bye guys," Gazzy says hugging Angel and Nudge as I talk to Fang.

"You sure you don't want me to take the girls too?" I ask Fang.

"I can handle them," he says rudely.

And Gazzy and I fly out of the cage and to the left…away from everyone else…forever.

Fang's P.O.V

"Come on guys," I sigh.

Then we fly to the right the opposite direction of Iggy and Gazzy away from the only life we knew.

The would be the end of my fan fiction if I had listened to my friends (they begged me to write and apologized)

Chapter Five "Part two" Agreement

"Let's go back to the hawks cave," I say.

"Why," Max asks.

"To talk," Iggy answers.

"Why do I have the feeling that you two will gang up on me?" Max asks.

"Because they will…Duh," Angel adds.

When we get to the cave Iggy and I corner Max.

"What," Max asks slightly irritated.

"So you tell me you love me," Iggy starts, "Then."

"Kiss me," I finish.

"They want you to choose Angel read their minds," Nudge calls over from where she and Angel are talking.

Chase screams and Max pushes past Iggy and I and goes over to him. Ah what mothers will do for their children.

Iggy's P.O.V

She ran from Fang and I we scared her well that's not true she ran because Chase screamed because Gazzy tried to punch him…Oh my "children".

"Gazzy why did you try to punch Chase?" I ask him.

"No reason," he said grumpily.

"Time for bed," Max announces.

Then max started laughing like an over hyper hyena…whatever time for bed.

Fang's P.O.V

Right when Max says time for bed I start tickling her. She starts laughing…I love her laugh. When she got control of herself she slapped me but whatever I still got her to laugh which is more than Iggy can say. We used to sleep like this when on the run me, Max, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy now we sleep like this Me, Nudge, Max, Chase, Angel, Gazzy and Iggy. Iggy and I have always been and will always be the protectors.

Chase's P.O.V

Daddy loves mommy Fang loves mommy and mommy loves umm… who does mommy love? Well Angel and Gazzy are basically my siblings, Nudge is like my aunt, Max and Iggy are my parents and I have no idea where Fang fits in.

Tonight Fang was flirting with mommy and mommy was flirting back. Angel is helping me get back at Fang.

The Next Day

Angel's P.O.V

I wake up second because Fang is already up. He is always flirting with Max even though Max is supposed to be with Iggy. Fang saw me so he's going off watch and to bed…perfect. I grab the scissors when he falls asleep and wake Chase up. Then we start cutting Fang's hair and wake up Nudge and Gazzy who help us pack up. Then we wake up Max and Iggy and fly away and leave Fang by himself.

2 days later

Chase's P.O.V

Daddy and mommy keep having alone time Angel told me that daddy is going to leave soon.

30 minutes later

Angel was right daddy left and mommy took Angel and Nudge shopping for new clothes. Gazzy and I are left alone because we get along now.

Gazzy's P.O.V

We bought a three bedroom 3 bathroom house. It's pretty small but big enough for the five of us. Angel and Nudge share a room Chase and I share a room and Max has her own. Iggy left because Max wanted him to and we left Fang.

Nudge's P.O.V

While shopping Max bought only black clothes, she said it was just a coincidence but Angel and I don't believe her.

Max's P.O.V

I'm basically a single mom now a single mom with four kids.

When I got home from taking the girls shopping I took my black clothes and the black pocket knife that Fang gave me up to my room. I dump the clothes on my bed and take the pocket knife to the connected bathroom. I cut myself twice once for Fang and once for Iggy yes I am Emo and Goth. Emo for Iggy and Gothic for Fang. I miss them both so much and it hasn't even been a week. Iggy knows where we live but Fang doesn't. We live in the middle of nowhere, Iowa…aka Allison, Iowa.

Fang's P.O.V

They ditched me…they cut my hair and ditched me. What idiots…well the school doesn't exist anymore and if it did I would go there but no they had to die. I guess I will just live my life out alone and be Nick never Fnick again. I guess I will live in Charles city, Iowa.

Max's P.O.V

Well Chase and Gazzy have legos and now spend most of their time locked in their room. Angel and Nudge watch television and go on their computers. Me I walk around the house just thinking about all this crap how the guys are gone because I pushed them away and the poor kids are stuck with me.

Iggy's P.O.V

I left it's what Max wanted so I left so wanted me to go far away but I stayed in Iowa Greene, Iowa. Fang came to Iowa without knowing that we were here and I became the cooking teacher at Greene High School. Since I'm blind I have an assistant that does all the stuff that I can't do. I live an hour and a half driving from the flock and 20 minutes flying and Fa…Nick lives an hour and a half away from me 20 minutes flying and he doesn't know that the rest of the flock lives here but he lives three hours away from them driving and 40 minutes flying.

Max's P.O.V

I was watching a show called "Pretty Little Liars" with Nudge and Angel when my phone rang. I walked into the kitchen but Gazzy and Chase were there playing with leogs so I walked out the back door and answer the phone saying, "Who is this and why is your number blocked?"

**A/N the end of this chapter so how is it review please! Oh and I don't own Pretty little liars, Maximum Ride** **or any of the locations.**


	6. Chapter 6 Finding FaNick

**A/N I don't own any of the characters at all well except Chase or the song, the song is forever yours by Alex Day look him up he's good. Don't steal my plot or Chase…he's mine! Oh and the second song is Holding On by the same person.**

"Who do you think it is," the snarky response is.

"Fang," I breathe.

"A point for Dauntless," Fang says.

"You just mixed two books," I say.

"Who gives a crap," he says.

"Is there a reason you called?" I ask impatiently.

"Yeah, So I heard you live in Iowa," he says.

"So," I say annoyed.

"So do I and I just thought you could would like to know that I do as well," Fang says.

"Fang…" I start.

"I go by Nick now," he interrupts, "I just thought you'd like to see me on tour, we play in Nashua, Iowa tonight at eight."

"On tour?" I ask stupidly.

"Yeah I'm on tour with these guys, Alex Goot, Alex Day, Charlie and quite a few others," Fan…Nick says.

"Possibly," I say hanging up and going inside to "make" dinner for me and the kids, trying to think of how to ask the kids.

We are sitting at the table with me at the head, Chase and Gazzy on my right and Angel and Nudge on my left. We are eating soup and butter bread, about halfway through the meal I say, "So I have a question for you guys,"

They all look at me giving me their undivided attention.

"Well I got a call today and it was from," I say hesitating, "Fang."

At this point the three older kids start talking but I clear my throat and say, "I'm not finished, he wanted to know it we wanted to go see him on tour tonight."

Then the kids all start talking and Chase comes and sits on my lap. Snuggling into me as the other kids discus. They come to an answer and Nudge says, "We'd like to go."

I nod and say, "We will be leaving at seven be ready." Before picking Chase up and heading to his and Gazzy's room. I pull out a red and blue striped long sleeve polo that has a white collar and jeans for Chase and a Yellow and Red one for Gazzy. Then I get Chase dressed and he plays with Lego's, I go to my room and get in a pair of black jeans, a black long sleeved tee and a put my hair into a side braid. I go back into Chase and Gazzy's room and see that Gazzy is now dressed and playing with Chase. Next I head to the girl's room and see them dressed, Nudge in a pair of pre ripped skinny jeans and a pink and white striped shirt and Angel in a pair of grey skinny jeans and her pink bat girl shirt Nudge has her hair in a braided bun and has put Angel's hair in pigtails. I smile at them and they smile back, following me out of the room, we get the boys and we fly to the place Fang is supposed to be playing. We see Iggy and Chase runs over to him, we all follow and for the show we stand with him. And Nudge is the first to see Fang come out equipped with a guitar along with a brown hair guy. The brown haired guy introduces himself as Alex Day and Nick Walker, saying that they will play Forever Your's first. Then he backs into a line with Fang and they start playing.

We sing together out of key  
>Although we try it seems we just can't find our harmony<br>We just don't fit each other's frequencies  
>That makes you out of reach<br>And I am finally accepting that

About you and me, it's plain to see  
>We only ever want to stay inside and watch TV<br>Because that's just as good a memory  
>You're just good company<br>And I am finally accepting that

Remember the time when we stole the whole day?  
>And nobody knows it; we took it away<br>And it will be forever mine  
>And it will be forever yours<br>Now we own the night and it can't be undone  
>We'll never forget how it feels to be young<br>'Cause it will be forever mine  
>And it will be forever yours<p>

Come on darling, have some indecency  
>You know there's nothing you could say that would embarrass me<br>I heard a song tell me that talk is cheap  
>But it's all you do with me<br>And I am finally accepting that  
>[ Lyrics from: aalex+day/forever+yours_ ]  
>It's just our routine, we try and dream<br>And buy the things we said we'd buy when we got more money  
>All in the name of making memories<br>That's what you want with me  
>And I am finally accepting that<p>

At that point I zone out and they play more songs and I have no idea what they were. I zone back in when another guy comes on stage he's introduced and the three of them sing a song called Holding on.

A million and one thousand things are screaming in my head  
>And I can't seem to forget, can't stop thinking about you<br>I could ride across the sky in a bicycle built for two  
>Could you teach me how to ride, like you taught me how to feel alive?<p>

And not a single day goes by when I don't wish for you  
>To watch me pause to find the words to steal your heart away<br>But I'll play every word back round and round to try and find  
>A clue you might have left behind to say you feel the same<br>[ Lyrics from: a/alex+day/holding+on_ ]  
>And even if I know<br>I'll never be your Leo  
>I'll keep holding on<p>

A hundred and three thousand ghosts are laughing in my dreams  
>My eyes are failing me, everywhere I look I see you<br>I could bake a chocolate cake for you with tiers up to the moon  
>Could you show me how it's done, like you showed me how to fall in love?<p>

You'll never see that I'm the one who never left you  
>When you needed me to cry to 'cos your heart got broke again<br>So I'll play until the strings on my guitar give out,  
>And I'll be aching from the pain of trying to pretend<p>

And even if I know  
>I'll never be your Leo<br>I'll keep holding on

I zone out for the rest of the concert which is over around 11. Iggy nudges me and says, "I'll take them home talk to Nick," while handing me a backstage pass.

**A/N I decided to end it there because 1) I have stuff to do and 2) I want to see if anybody is still going to read this it's been like a year since I've updated and I'm sorry, school got busy and I got busy then in June I was still busy and I forgot about my stories so today and tomorrow I'm updating or deleting all my stories on here and FictionPress. **


	7. Chapter 7 the backstage pass

**A/N so this chapter is kinda a filler chapter but also kinda not, it leads to the next part of the story.**

The backstage pass reads

**Visitor approved for visiting Nick Walker**

**after Nashua, Iowa concert**

I give out a short laugh and go to the doorway where Iggy pointed that I should go to see him. When I reach the door, a guard checks my pass and directs me to the hallway where Fa-nick (You know whatever I'm just going to call him Fang) Fang's dressing room will be.

The door has a name plate that reads Nick Walker, I knock and his voice, muffled by the door says, "Come in"

I walk in and he's facing the other way and he has no shirt on but is still wearing the black skinny jeans he had on, while on stage. "Hi Fang," I say.

He turns around slowly and says, "Max," but not in the arrogant way he was talking on the phone.

He ran a hand through his hair before heading towards the wardrobe in the corner. I went and sat on a couch on the opposite side of the room after closing the door. "Iggy gave me the pass," I say.

"Kinda figured that," Fang says.

"Are you mad?" I ask him.

"No not really," he says absent-mindedly playing with the dog tags around his neck.

"Can we talk?" I ask.

"Yeah sure," he says coming to sit on the couch with me.

"We left you…" I begin.

"Yeah, you did," He says.

"Only because Angel read your mind and thought you were going to kill Chase," I say.

This earns me a glare from Fang before he say, "I don't kill, for reasons like that," before he gets up and goes back over to the wardrobe.

"Fang," I say my voice cracking, then barely above a whisper, "You have to come back, I need you."

He looks at me with fear in his Onyx eyes before walking over to the couch. The next thing, I know were full on making out, then in a few moments I've gotten his pants off and he's clad in only his boxers. Then, like I'm actually going to tell you the rest, but after we both got dressed again and I left and he did, whatever the heck he does now as Nick.

The fly home took awhile I flew slowly trying to think about all…that… when I got home it was nearly 2 am. The kids were in bed and Iggy was asleep on the couch, I showered before waking him up.

"Iggy, I have to tell you something…" I say after waking him up.

**A/N so what do you guys think?...don't kill me, it will all turn out just the way I have it planned to…I think **


End file.
